Numbers with the letter six
by 1602jaw
Summary: After Jose built a machine that suck him and cybersix to another dimension, cybersix and data 7 are in need of a help to go back home and stop José plans of world conquest.
1. Chapter 1

At the darkest area, deep beneath the dark floor. There was a spark. A spark lit, blinking out of the glass window of a abandoned factory. It was never been used by anything, other than for sweet making. This factory has no been in shabber, everything seem to be rusty and old. The steam engines was even placed there without proper care of removing it. Yes, it seem the factory was not known by anyone beneath the many structures that sit near it. The factory was small enough to be hidden in the shadow and the smoke pipes are quite small, comparing it to a sweat shop. It appearance has broken windows, filled with dirt or paint rub. Indeed it seem useless, but to him it is not.

The little boy name was Jose, his attuide was rough, cruel, bratty, selfish, and a bad joke. His reason of being there is simple; building any random things to make it work. He smile and look on the machine in front of him, circle and wide like a screen. He gleefully laugh to himself, likely due to his own plan becoming his grand opening for someone. However, he is not alone in this situation. His helpers are huge, giant mindless men known as Fixed Ideas. They are green and huge, having a bulky like body. They move around, picking things up and building this machine that he has plans.

The Fixed ideas were either stacking or bringing in some supplies, building the machine, or stand guard.

A young man with black hair and a jacket came by, asking "umm, Jose. May I asked, what are we building exactly?"

Jose look at him, annoyed and a bit frustrated. He grab him from the collar of the man shirt and replied "fool! I am building a universe rift machine".

"Universe rift machine?"

"Yes, after the machine is done", He explain, letting the man go and smile again, "We capture cybersix and throw her into the portal. My master plan will succeed, thanks to my brilliant idea!"

Being baffled by his explaination, the man said "tha-that seem impossible. A machine like that sound...sound".

"Sound what? Insane?! I built many things insane, fool! So don't think this is something new to you. You got that?"

"Uhhh, yes, master".

"Hmph, good" while Jose kept on admiring his ideas of this invention, he was soon jump up from his grin and look around, hearing a sound of a window opening. Confuse, he look around and look at his fix idea "all of you, check everything to see-"

"Me!"

"Huh?" Jose turn around to see cybersix coming out of the shadow and in front of facing him "Cybersix!"

Indeed, it was cybersix. Her thin hat, Black cape, and her black suit, made her appearance more threaten to his eyes. Along with her is a panther name data 7, who was a brother to her until his mind was put in a panther body. She smirk and crossed her arm, taunting him, "So Jose, I guess you finally out done yourself of building something more stupider than those new glasses".

"Gggrrrr, how dare you mock me, Cybersix!"

"Come on, I was just joking", Cybersix assure him, "You really need to take a joke for once, you know".

Jose grinded his teeth, telling her, "Shut up! You'll be laughing when I turn n this machine! And then we see who's laughing now, huh?!"

Cybersix decided to drop her act, and be serious. She knew this was getting tiresome. After all, with how many time they fought, she was getting sick of it, "You know, Jose. These plans of yours aren't going to end well".

"Oh no they won't!"

"Jose, how many time did we do this?" She began, "We keep fighting, until eventually you fail. I'm surprise Von Reichor kept you around, considering you been nothing more than just a joke to him. Honestly, I'm actually feeling somewhat pity for you".

"I don't need your pity! I want your cry of pain!"

"Same dream as your father, I guess".

This made Jose even more furious, building up her temper by every word coming from her mouth. He pointed at her, ordering the Fixed Ideas, "Boys! Get her!"

Every Fixed Idea did as command and pulled out their guns, bazookas, and rocket launchers to get cybersix!

They shoot at her, but Cybersix and Data 7 manage to dodge the many shot explosion that happened by jumping from it, higher and manage to kick one of the fix idea in the face, landing on him.

The other Fixed Idea, desperately try to aim at her, but she was too fast to be put down. She ran from their every shot through the wall, causing huge small holes to be plaster everywhere.

Meanwhile Data 7 manage to ran too, but was able to claw off one of the fix idea guns in half, making him ran away from the panther.

Jose seeing that his plan might be jeopardized, trying hurrying to his machine and try pulling some levers to see if it works. The man who was with him, ran to him saying "wait! Jose! The machine isn't finish! We haven't test it yet!"

"Shut up! I don't care! Cybersix must die either way!"

"But...but our master would kill us, if our plan failed!"

Jose knew that and didn't care of it. He was more fixated on getting rid of her, no matter the cause, "I don't care!"

Pulling the lever all the way down manage to turn on the portal on, which made the whole fight stop and stare at the glowing, blue portal. Cybersix and data 7 stop and stare at Jose, wondering what his plan of building this.

"Hahahahaha! Goodbye cybersix!" Jose then pulled down another switch, causing the floor to shake and the room to crumble. The portal started to suck everyone in, including cybersix and data 7. Both trying desperately of running away from it, her thought, "This isn't good. Gotta keep running".

Unfortunately, Data 7 was suck in the portal, causing cyber to run back for him, "Data 7! Nooo!"

She manage to grab him, but both of them were sucked in the portal.

"Heheheh, bye, bye Cybersix and Data 7. Looks like my plan finally work!" when trying to turn this machine off, the lever was broke off, both of them, giving out a shock look, "oh crud".

The portal started to act crazy, with lighting come out of it and destroying the floor. Both him and the man desperately clinging on some bar to try not being suck in. Unfortunately, Jose hands were slipping and He was then suck in the portal too, alongside his right hand man. The factory crumble down, felling from the whole parts of the structure until finally, the machine stop, having finish and being crush down by the rumble. Everyone was gone and no one know where Cybersix is going.

All that is left is the pile of rubble, left on the day when they disappear.

* * *

**There will be more chapter coming soon. If anyone have a question, please put it on pm or review. I do accept criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Where?...What?...is it..." _

her eyes open, seeing the blur imagine of the blue sky. The smell of trash is near and the hearing of crowds can be heard. Nothing seem terrible, nor sickening. The floor felt wet, having a puddle feel. Pebbles of tiny rocks spread, having her experience made clear for her. She was in a ally of some sort, problem the deepest of it. She regain consciousness, her back feel a little pain but isn't crippling. She put her hand on her head, feeling a bit hurt and look around "_ow, my head. Where I am?" _

The ally has a bunch of trash stacking on piles from the collapse of a trash can. She then seen a light in front of her, being far away where the lights gleam toward her. After looking around, she notice data 7 on the floor, out of conscious. Realizing that he may be hurt, she got up and hurry to him for any needs. She crotch down, pushing him to see if he ok "data 7 are you alright? Speak to me? Are you..."

luckily, data 7 was taking a nap and soon woke up to see her, giving some relief to her "thank god, you alright. I thought, I might lose you".

Data 7 purr her like somekind of cat with her seeming to take it as also a relieve too "heheh, stop it data 7".

Both of them stand up and walk to the light. She wasn't sure, where they are but knowing that machine was somekind of universe travel, she and data 7 know that they aren't home, yet. Reaching to the light, cybersix can clearly see that they are in a busy street of a city. Her and data 7 hide behind the shadow and see something that amaze and suprise her. The citizens were weird looking, some having a animal like head and others looking normal human but with somekind of features they have that are quite odd looking. Both of them stare at owe and confusion, they have never seen these kind of people beside Von Reichter creations "This is incredible. I never see these type people that acted so normal. No atttacks, no mass panic. Everything seem ordinary to them. Can't you believe this?"

Data 7 nodded and cybersix have to decide what to do, now that they are in a different universe. She notice it a market place and many of the folks here seem to dress out of place with many, looking like superheroe or something "look like a perfect place to fit in. come on, data 7".

They walk out of the shadow ally and head to the street that was filled with everyone citizens roaming around. It seem like a festival is happening and everyone was either shopping or eating at someplace. Cybsersix was thinking what do now, since both of them don't have a plan yet to do now "w_hat should we do? We could found Jose and maybe, see if he inventing any way of getting back home. That could be the possibility. The only problem is where is he? not to mention, what this world is and why do they acted so normal". _

They begin walking on the street, looking around to see if anything will give them a clue to this world and why the people look like this way. No one seem bother of seeing her or really, weirded out by her. The only attraction that caught some attention is data 7, considering the fact he is in a panther body. Still, she and data 7 kept on walking until hearing two girls chatting about something important.

"So, i heard your getting invited in the u.a, right?"

"Yeah, it really exciting, thanks to my quirks".

"man, i really wish, i have one".

"dont be ashamed. it not a bad thing to be quirkless".

"_so that what they called, quirks" _cybersix remark, keeping on walking with data 7 "_i dont know much about quirks but the way everyone look, it could be something born out of, rather than being experimented. still, it makes me curious, where does it comes from? and how does it work? does it effect by genetics or is it something else. something more, different". _

Cyberix kept on thinking about it, having no conclusion of how this world work, yet. it also, question her wether or not, this is the same earth or a different earth that she landed on. no one seem bother of it, so it has to be genetics. still, make her wonder more of it origin and made her think of it effect on others.

cybersix and data 7 made out of the clearing, seeing first glance of the huge city with it different inhabitants. alot were more crazy looking than the others that look more normal, even with their quriks such as one guy having huge claws and another, having huge, dark eyes, and huge feet. they were all different looking and none, were bother of it.

she was still questing of this world and was curious around her surroundings "_this world...i dont know, what to respond at this. Me and data have to search for jose, NOW. otherwise, he would probably cause more danger around here but the question is, where is he?" _

Then, something caught her attention. she saw a small crowd of people, being quite entertain by a small boy, doing a trick. the boy has paper hand, and was cutting his finger off to create a living bird. his lost of limbs soon grow back, and the paper bird fly above and downward until finally landing, with everyone clapping by amusement, giving away money and coins to him.

The boy and his action, made cybersix remark on something "that kid, he remind me so much of julian".

this cause her to think and remeber others back at home, having a worry feeling of not being there And feeling desperate of going back home "_oh lucas, Julian, Lori . i promise, i will found a way to get back home. if there is a way back". _

She gave out a sigh and move on, having a determine face to get back home. The only issue is this world and how it functions. They then encounter another crowd, this time there alot more people. feeling of curiosity, her and data head toward the scene. appearently, there seem to be a fight next to a ally. two huge, strong men are throwing insults and yelling at each other.

One man has a yellow shirt, gray skin and elephant face. the other guy was bald looking, having not features but normal clothing. both arugmenet seem to be about opinon on something. no one seem to try breaking them up and others were using their phones to record this.

just then, a mysterious figure cried out "have no fear, everyone! the crawler is here!"

a young man appear out of nowhere, sticking on the wall which suprise the two guys. he was quite skinny looking, wearing a jacket of some sort, and was cover with a hoodie.

the two man stare at him with one, yelling "who the hell are you!"

the young man, chuckle and replied "like i say, I'm the crawler!"

"the crawler?" cybersix said, in disbelief.

"what kind of name is that, punk?" the huge guy asked, having no interest of beating the other guy.

"well, as my name suggest" the crawler state "it a quirk of mines! so let settle this in a more peaceful way, alright guys?"

his snarky attuide seem to disappear, when after getting off the wall and confronting the two men, his expression turn to a smirk to a fearful Expression, realizing that this a bad idea.

the men started to smile, towering above him with one guy saying "yeah, you right. lets settle it more peaceful".

"Yeah, gotta agree with you, pal" said the other, readying his fist. the crawler starting to back away "woah, woah, woah, guys come on. I'm not trying to start a violent here".

the man with the elephant head, starting to use his fist but before, he could punch this crawler; he was instead kick in the head by cybersix, who interrupted his conflict and decide to end this violent. the man tremble down and the crowd were amaze by her action. the other guy was also amaze and stun but his aggresive attuide doesnt disappear from him "oh, try to interrupt us, girly!?"

he also, begin to try punching her, aiming his fist at her but data 7 jump behind him, clawing onto him and struggling of getting this panther off before getting punch in the face by cybersix. he tremble down the same with both men out of conscious. Cybersix comment "guess you guys need a little more education on the meaning of non violent".

the crawler was quite stun and suprise by her action. he wasnt sure, if she a hero or just a normal folk. the two men started to get up and one of them, comment "this is not our problem, lady. let get out of here!"

after they left, with many of the folks also leaving like it was over, cybersix check back to the crawler, who was on the floor, staring at her. she hold out her hand to him, asking "need help?"

"uhhhhh, Yeah" the crawler accepted, helping him up "thanks for helping me. i was, you know...trying to act tough and all that..."

"it alright, you could have easily gotten hurt, you know" cybersix said, having a good saying matter of his situation "those guys seem alot tougher".

"Yeah, but it all a hero work" the crawler said, confidently "beside, i been through the same, a lot. trust me, it a hard work".

cybersix seem to have a liking of this Guy, due to his personality; but of coarse, she can't stay too long and decided to move on before getting into any situation "I...umm, need to go somewhere. come on, data 7".

before they can go, crawler asked "Wait, who are you, Anyways?"

cybersix froze. she wasnt sure, how to answer that. should she said her real name? her fake name? Before she could try thinking of a answer, she then collapse, feeling an urge of pain into her. her hands press onto her stomach and groaning from the feeling of low energy. data 7 came near her aid, and crawler, having a worry look, try to help her "Hey, are you alright?"

"_oh no, i-I'm low of substence. i thought i was cured from it" _cybersix replied "no, I'm fine. it nothing".

"are you sure?" crawler feeling concern "it look like you need some help. maybe i should take you to the nearest hospital".

"no, I-" cybersix wanna to point out, her issues but she realize something. she need a place to stay, if she going to find jose and get back home. even if it she doesnt know much about this world yet, such as quirks and hero's; she can still get some infos from this guy. after all, he seem like a normal guy that knows more about this world, so her plan of getting back home need to take some time. she just hope, that lucas, julian, and lori are fine. while crawler crotch down to see if she alright or not alongside data 7, she respond "it would be better i stay at your place".

"What? why?"

"Because I'm kinda new around here and ever since i arrive, there really isnt any place that i can rest. plus, I can't really afford to live in a house or hotel. may i stay at your place, please?"

he think about it, wondering if he should allow her in or not. then again, she and the panther did save him and the fact, she look like in consist pain, made him feel a bit more concern than ever "Well, i guess so. come on, I'll help you up".

the crawler pulled out his hand for her but she respond "it alright, i can get up myself".

"Really? i thought you were-"

"it fine, just a little stomach pain, I have".

"alright then, just ask if you need some help".

cybersix nodded "thank you".

Back at jose 

in a dark ally, six fixed ideas and a techno were are all on ground, out of conscious. after a while, they all started to wake up with the techno groaning and asking "uhhh, what happened? where are we?"

then a voice can be heard "GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOTS!"

both of them stare at jose, who is stuck, face down into a trash can. one of the fixed idea came to jose rescue and pulled him out like a vegetable "are you alright?"

"no, I'm not alright! now, let me down!" jose command, causing the fixed idea to let go and made him fall down on the hard, wet floor, giving him an extreme pain in the head. he got up, wiping himself from the filth on him "great, now I'm dirty. where are we, Sylvester? "

"I-I dont know, José" he replied "the machine blow up and send us here".

"ggggrrrrrrr, if you blockheads didn't built the machine properly, we wouldn't be in this mess" Jose argue, not wanting to be the fault in this situation.

"sorry sir, we-"

"silence!" jose told them "now then, where are we, exactly?"

"Hey, look" one of the fixed ideas pointed out the gleaming light.

"What is that?"

"who cares" jose said "I just wanna know, where are we. come on".

all of them follow jose, who made their way out of the ally. after clearly seeing, where they are; jose has a suprise look to see a bunch of civilians walking with odd and weird features. even the others were suprise, never expected to see people with powers and odd features. there are no panic, nor chaos; just a peaceful day in a city.

"w-what is this?" jose asked himself "what kind of world is this?"

"i don't know, sir" sylvester replied "it look like the machine took us into a parallel world, where weirdos like them live in harmony".

"Well, this intrigue me and offend me" jose comment, having being disguested by everyone. then, the techno notice a newspaper on the floor. he pick it up and said to jose "hey sir, you better-"

"give me that!" jose jump and snatch it off from the techno. He begin to read it which caught the attention from the fixed ideas "so we are in a world of superheroe, huh?"

the newspaper shows a picture of a muscular guy, holding a bus of people out of the fire with a heroic grin. the title reads: "our true hero, all might save the day!"

"Yes, sir. it-"

"shut up" jose kept on reading it, flipping the page until reading on a paper about a school that opens up for quirks "so this is what it called, quirks".

"Uhh, it seem like it" the techno said, looking into the paper.

"sound dumb" jose continue on, until reaching a page that made him blush. it was image of a giant women, showing off her custome which appear to like it she naked. the title reads: "mount lady strike AGAIN! this time, it HARD!"

all of them blush and chuckle in a perverted manner. jose caught their perverted faces and pulled his paper away from them, with all them disappointed "aww".

"so this is appearently a world fulled of heros, am I correct?"

"yes sir" all of them said, with jose continue "so that would mean cybersix is still alive!"

jose throw the newspaper on the ground and began to throw a tantrum with everyone in the street, noticing him. All his hard work, all his determination of destroying cybersix, fail becaude of her skills of finding a way out of death.

"umm, sir" sylvester asked "shouldn't we find a way back home?"

this made jose stop and look at him "of coarse, you fool! that why, we need to start exploring around here. maybe seeing if cybersix is around".

"but how are we going to get out?"

"pfft, i dont know, yet" jose state "all I'm concern with it a way for me to eat and bathe. so let get going".

before he and the others walk out, jose told one of the fixed ideas "you, pick up that newspaper and save it. I have something to do in private with it".

**Sorry, for this chapter to be short and quick but there will be more coming soon. if anyone wondering, this is set in after the cartoon ended and there would be some references to the comic. so, leave a review and hope all of you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So i was wondering about your name?"

"My name?" both of them walk in a ally, with cybersix manage to keep herself together without substance. it hard but it not too important. however, she still need some to survive. she was still wondering, if she should tell her name or not "how about your name? i did save you after all. atleast a name would have been a good reward".

"Name? the name koichi. you can just called me, the crawler if that ok with you".

"uhhh, fine. i guess" cybersix think about it and decide to tell him her name "cybersix".

"cybersix, is that your nickname or..."

"nickname" cybersix state "I don't feel comfortable right now of telling you my real name. no offense".

"alright for me" he said, not really caring if it personal or not "I really have no problem of it. well, with the fact that you save me back there".

"Yeah" cybersix wanting to say something "may i asked a question. i know, it may sound stupid in your worl- i mean, your country but-".

"Wait, are you new around here?"

"uhhh, Yeah".

"hmm...where you from?" crawler asked, laying his arms behind his head.

"i...don't know" cybersix replied, struggling of telling him her exact place "sorry, i sometime have false memory, but if i have to say, I'm from a village".

"a village? so you are country girl?"

"not really, I just like living there".

"huh, kinda a odd place to live in; for a women with clothing like that, I expect you to live in somekind rural city" kochi said, making cybersix chuckle a bit, "well, sometime, people don't have much fashion to stick with".

"Yeah...so anyways, what were you going to say?"

"huh? oh right, I was going to ask, if you know much about quirks?"

"you don't know about quirks?"

"like i said, i live in a village" cybersix state again "there really wasn't that much news over there".

"oh right" he said "Yeah, quirks are pretty much a stable to everyone. if someone is born with it, they count as having a quirk but if someone hasn't been born from it. well, that would we usually called as quirkless".

_"So in other words, the defects are the ones that are normal" _cybersix thought, and asked "if that the case, then why aren't you weirded out by my friend appearence?"

"hm, friend?" he turn to see data 7 "oh, I thought that was his quirk. wait, is this a real panther or..."

"Uhh, no. this is his quirk. He was kinds born like this way" cybersix try to explain, trying to cover up the fact data 7 was once a cyber and was place into a panther body.

"oh right. sorry, for the second there, I was beginning to think it was a real panther" He scratch his head, having a joking opinon on it. cybersix doesn't see anything wrong with this man. he sort of remind her of a much older julian.

Meanwhile. 

"Hey boss, how long are we going to keep walking" the techno asked, with the other fxed idea feeling tired as well. jose only replied "only if there a hotel around here or a charity bucket, so we can steal it".

"but we been walking, forever" one of the fixed idea complain.

"you wan't me to drain all your subtsance out?" jose threaten, causing them to remain silent "good, now keep walking".

no one seem to be bother by the fact a child was goose walking and was follow by weird mens. some did notice it but most of them usually to just passed it off as a normal occurence. jose even catch on this strange world reaction "hmmm strange. no one seem bother from us. not even these hump of morons are noticeable. it like my theory of me being superior has come true".

then, jose bump into someone that made him angry "ggrrr, Hey! watch where you going! you-"

before he could give a tantrum, his eyes becomes widened and his face becomes red, when seeing the same women on the newspaper, here and looking right at him. her replied "oh sorry, little boy. didn't see you there".

"Uhh...uhhh..." jose was unable to make any words. the other boys were having the same reaction with jose. The girl name was mount lady, she look down and pat the boy on the head "awwww, look how cute you are".

"uhhhh...hey! don't called me cute, ok!" jose state, trying to keep his blushing from happening. the women only give a chuckle and said "Alright, little boy. no hard feeling".

"w-what!? i am not a little boy!"

"sure you are" she said, looking up to the other boys "say, is he your kid?"

"Uhh, yeah" one of the fixed idea said, having no idea what she meant.

"We are his...Uhh...his siblings" Techno said, making jose a bit annoyed by him "wha!...I-"

"wow, so adorable for you guys to actaully care for this little guy" she said.

"well, we are babysitting him, So..." before he could say anything, jose stomp on his feet and mutter to him "shut up or i'll make Your head bleed".

"heheh, well, since you seem like a bunch of nice guys, here" she pulled out a bunch of bucks or so and handed over it to them before jose snatch it by himself "keep up a good work, boys".

after she walk off, jose felt a sense of love and hatred of that women. For one, she seem quite sexy and nice to him by giving a few bucks to him however she seem to refer jose as a little boy which he deeply hated to be called like that. jose shrugged off his blushes and told his mens "what are you staring at! get moving!"

Back at cybersix 

They were on the top of a building, standing infront of a small structure like house. cybersix comment, "huh, so this is where you lived. a bit weird looking but Alright".

"uhhh, sorry if this doesn't suite you" koichi said, thinking that this house wouldn't really benefit her "It may not look the best but it a roof to live in".

"it alright, a home is a home" she assure him "beside, it doesn't look that bad".

kochi unlock door, but without warning, a girl popped out of nowhere and jump right at him, both falling onto the floor. this bring a suprise of shock on both cybersix and data 7.

the girl was quite the same age with him. she has glasses, pink hair, and a school uniform. koichi shouted "Hey! what was that for!?"

"sorry, I thought you were one of those creepy fans that follow me" she apologized, scratching her head. she look up to see cybersix and data 7 "Hey, who those guys?"

The Crawler got up, trying to properly organize himself and said "uhhh...she is cybersix".

"cybersix?" She utter, being weirded out by her name "is that her nickname or..."

"nickname, actually" Koichi state "and him, he data 7, but don't worry, she assure me, it just his quirk made him look that way".

"Huh, uhhhh...hi" she greet her, shaking her hand with a low tone, "I'm kazuho, you may called me, a pop step if you want".

"A pop step?" cybersix remark, after done shaking hand with her.

"Yeah, that pretty much my nickname of my job" she said, unenthusiastic. Cybersix seem to feel quite a bit nervous arond her, because of her personality. she seem so low, similar to a intelligent person. she even look much like that with the glasses and the school outfit. though, her hair seem to tell a different story.

"say, want to tell me, why she here?" She asked, looking at koichi in suspicious "did you...ummm.."

"what!? no! I bring her here because she lost" koichi explain.

"lost?"

"Yeah, I am totally lost" Cybersix step in "I'm kinda new around here and-"

"ohh, so you a tourest, aren't you?"

"uhhhh, somwhat, Yes".

"Well, don't feel nervous around here", Kazuho said "we got you your back".

"Well, while you two start chatting, I'm gonna set up a place for you to sleep".

After koichi left, they both made their way to the living room. Kazuho was still anxious around Data 7 since she wasn't sure, if he was telling the truth. Cyberisx catch of her concern and assure her "don't worry, Data 7 isn't going to hurt you. He a nice guy".

"Yeah" she said, shrugging it off "So how the new city been doing with you?"

"ummm, nice, actaully" cybersix replied "I haven't been here or know about this place since I live in a pretty isolated place".

"what do you expect", she state "not all places receive any news".

"That true" cybersix agree, with Kazuho asking another question "say, I have to ask, do you have a quirk? and what with your clothing?"

"My clothing" cybersix answer her question "oh yeah, That pretty much how I wore back at home".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like to wear it a lot. make me feel comfortable, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"Yeah, but anyways, I do somewhat have a quirk".

"Really, what is it?"

"_crud, what should I say. normally, He said quirks are pretty much a normal thing, but what should I say?" _Cybersix try to come up of a idea "Uhhhh...It...it a personal secret".

"why?" she asked "is it something dangerous or-"

"no, it just...I'm much of a personal person to not explain too much".

"is that so", Kazuho remark, figuring that Cybersix doesn't have the guts to tell more, she decided to share her personal information "Well, if you wan't to know my quirk, I could leap real far".

"that a quirk, huh. sound kinda similar to mine".

"you can leap, too?"

"sure I can" Cybersix said "it not really special, you know".

"Yeah, but quirks don't really add anything special, so what do you expect".

"_these people don't seem bad at all" _cybersix remark to her thought "_they seem so normal with their quirks like it somekind of birthmark. still, it does make me wonder, how am I going to get back home?" _

While they were chatting, koichi came by with some blankets and pillows "hey, don't want to interrupt your conversation, but-"

"oh right, well, it nice meeting with you"

"nice to meet you too" Kazuho said, getting up, preparing to leave for her personal agenda "and your friend".

Data 7 gave a yawn, and kazuho left the living room. Cybersix was still curious on more of the quirks, since it kept reminded her of the many von creations.

"so how was your conversation with her?" Koichi asked, laying the blanket on the couch.

"she seem friendly" Cyberisx remark.

"Yeah, but sometime she can act a lot different from her quirk".

"what do you mean?"

"Well...I'll explain it later on" Koichi said, not wanting to go any detail "say, are you feeling alright?"

"it fine, I think it becoming less of a concern to me"

"alright then, just tell me if you need anything"

after koichi left, cybersix lay on the couch, now feeling relax a bit "_I need to found substence, now. there no telling, what he would found out about me". _

Cyberisx glare at data 7, who look down on her with concerns. She understand his feeling "oh Data 7, we found a way out. I promise".

**Chapter 3 has been completed and more will soon to come. now, if I have missed something out, I will fix it later. for now, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review. more chapter will soon to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

"The cybers are becoming too dangerous to be kept alive. they are becoming too conscious and disobedience to even use them as my new armada".

"what do you wan't us to do about it? they're just childrens, Von Reicher".

a young girl stare behind the barely, open door; Hiding her face and avoiding them noticing her. She has always been the most disobedience out of the cyber, and seeing this, made her suspicious.

"They are mere abomination, fool", the man name, Von said, "They don't think as humans, nor have anything that deserve to be called, normal. their just failures that I highly regretted created. most noticeable, cybersix herself".

The name struck the little girl; that was her name.

"I understand your anger toward them, von", the man understood, who has yellow hair and look much thinner, looking he tired or going to sleep, "but what should we do with them? I dont supposed, you going to keep them around long enough".

"The same thing, we have been always been doing back in the good old days", Von mention, causing the man eyes to widen from what he meant, "exterminate them. They have no need to exist".

"Are you certain? they still childre-"

"children's!? they are insects! nothing but tiny, little insects! did I already told you that many time!?"

"Yes-yes sir",

"good, now go", von yelled, "I wan't all of them to be exterminate once and for all!"

"no, NO!" Cybersix shouted, stooding up in complete sweat and breathing heavily. her eyes glare down the bed, feeling the affect from her dreams. It was just memory's, terrible memory's. She want to forget it quickly, want to buried it in her mind, but the dream kept bringing it back. Everytime she slept, she wonder how long for her memories to be turn into dust, out of existence.

She sees Data 7 napping beside her, showing deep care for her well being. Cybersix decided to get some fresh air; She got up and walk straight to the front door. There, she head to the roof top, sitting and looking out in the distance. Seeing the city being invested by many wonders in this world, she remark on everything around her. As a child, her and the many creations with her, were always seen as inferior than their master. They were view by many as monsters, with no pity, nor feelings. She always wishes that she isn't the only one that manage to escape from Von order. She always believe that her brother and sisters are still out there. She gave out a sigh, before noticing Data 7 coming toward her, woking up from her disappearence. It sit with her, looking out in the light distance of the city.

"Can't you believe this", Cybersix remark, "A world filled with abominations like us; no hates, no prejudice, just every day life".

Data 7 look up to her, with Cybersix joking said, "Not what I meant by my words".

She continue being serious, saying, " Still, this is a new discovery for us. We manage to explore this world. A world filled with acceptence for being not normal. and the ones that don't look normal are...rejects".

Data 7 look out in the distance along with her, "Data 7, I been thinking. After everything I been through, everything to earn my freedom and live in a normal life; for some reason, I felt like this is the world where I belong. a world similar to you and me".

After hearing her words, Data 7 pop his head and look at her, suprise and confuse, "What the heck am I saying? Thinking about it, this sort of makes sense. I'm searching for a life like me, a reject to live in a society similar to me. Kinda ironic if you think about it".

Cybersix goes from being uplifting to serious, "Though, looking through the lense like Julian, and this world, it makes me feel...disguested, just by the fact the people with no qurik are shunned by society like my master".

Cybersix kept glaring in the distance. She knew very well her objection was to get back home, but her other feeling say otherwise. Her second doubts on her reason to stay is still debatable. Data 7 himself was still objectify against the idea of staying here, wanting to get back home. She knows that very well, however her thoughts kept preasuring her to stay, feeling like this is a world for both of them to live in; staying away from Jose, staying away from any other issues from other enemies she had. But what cost?

Then, She saw something over in the distance. Smoke, but not just a little smoke coming out of a pipe. it was huge, Black, and quite dangerous looking. She realize there a fire broke out in one of the buildings. Sirens and screaming came over in the disrance. She got up and look, knowing there are innocent people stuck in there. She can feel it in her heart. At first, she doesn't know what to do, but knowing much about the world. She knows exactly what to do, even if it would likely kill her and Data 7 in some way. They look at each other, and look back in the distance. then, She begins to back up and leap onto another building, without anyone at the bottom notice her. Data 7 did the same and both ran toward the fire building that need assistants.

The structure itself was a six tall building, looking like a normal office building. Ambulance and fire truck arrive at the scene. Crowds of people watches the flame infecting every part of the interior. Many cried and many were horrified. The cops try to get everything under control, with the firemens trying desperately to put out the flames. However, even with their attempt, it wasn't enough to put it out. what more, there are still some stuck in the building, unable to get out in time. some are stuck in their rooms and others are stuck under the pile of wreckage and flames.

"Sir, there are still people stuck in the building", One of the officer told to a chief, who responded, "Get everyone out of there, Quick! we aren't certain how long All might will be here on time".

"This building might collaspe at anytime", one of the spectators comment.

"I hope anyone in there manage to get out", another spectators mutter.

"hey look! Up there!" one of the spectators pointed at something on top of a near by building that caught everyone attention, including the chief. The figure itself jump straight in the flaming building, alongside a creature with it. Every spectators gasp, and were in complete shock, wondering who this person is.

"What is that?" one of the spectators asked to another, "I don't know. it could be All might".

"No way, it looks way too skinny to be All Might".

"Plus, when did All Might have a pet?"

"Sir, who was that?" An Officer asked to the Chief.

"I don't know. what important, we need to get everyone out of there and get rid of this fire" the Chief told hi, muttering, "God hope, All Might get here in time".

In the interior building, everything was nothing but fire, smoke, crumbles, and ashes. Not a single drop of water would put it out. Cybersix begins to cough a bit, sweating from the heat of it. She cover herself with a cape, trying to look around and see anyone in a need of assistants. Data 7 himself try to do so, but with no avail because of ashes keep invading his eyes, unable to bare of it flames.

"Hello! anyone around here?!" Cybersix called out, with a respond from a door near by, "Help! we need help! our door is jam! we can't get out!"

"How many are you?"

"There only four of us!" a women called out, "Please, we need help!"

"Hang on over there, we coming!" Cybersix kept walking through the flaming hallway, trying to reach the door, alongside Data 7. Both going through the heavy flames, trying to act quick and stealthy. However, a piece of the ceiling fell onto the ground infront of them, destroying their way to get to the other side. With no floor to walk on, they have no choice but to jump over. They ran and jump, but Cybersix landing was cut short when the ground broke, causing her to almost fall, if it not the help of Data 7 who snatch her with his mouth. After avoiding from a fall, they finally reach to the door. Knowing the handle is hot, she decided to kick the door, "Everyone! stand back!"

She kick straight in, breaking the door into pieces. The people inside were in total shock to see a unknown women helping them. She reach out her hand, saying, "Come, we don't have time! I can get all of you out to safety".

Without questioning, they all follow her through the hallway, stun to see a panther with them. They reach to a open window that leads to the front of the building. Everyone from the outside can see Cybersix and the people, calling out for their safety.

"look over in that window! it the same figure!" a person yelled, everyone focusing on her. even the helicopter lights shine onto her.

"Who is that women?" One of the women asked.

"Is she saving them?"

"And is that a panther?"

"Everyone stand back!" one of the officer called out. Cybersix knew she's in the sixth floor of the building.

"Okay everyone, listen up. I need all of you to hang onto me and Data 7", Cybersix told them.

After a while of nothingness, Cybersix jump straight out from the window, along with Data 7. With two people being hold on by Cybersix and the other two being ride on Data 7. Everyone gasp, suprise and shock to see the mysterious figure saving four people from the fire. They manage to land in front of the crowd, safety. They let go and were help by the firemens. The chief was stun, he wasn't expecting another hero to save the day that wasn't All Might or the others.

"Hey you! who are you? and-" Before the Chief can try asking more question, Cybersix asked the man, "Are you the chief of the police?"

"uhhhh, Yeah, I am, why?"

"There still some people up there", Cybersix told him, "I need you to get everyone out of here, away from this place".

"Well listen here, lady, I-"

"everyone look! it All Might!" A child yelled, getting everyone attention to see All Might ontop of the building, carrying a dozen of injury, but alive people on his arm or back.

"What the?" Cybersix mutter.

"Never fear, citizen!" All Might shouted, "I am here to rescue everyone"

Everyone praise and yell for his name. He jump down onto the road, giving the injure people to the medics, "Everyone is safe and out of the building. sorry I was late".

"All Might", Cybersix mutter again, after hearing everyone shouted his name. The fire began to wore off, leaving it in a black state. Many friends and family came to their innocent aids. The reporters came to All Might, asking many questions of his absence.

"Sir, where were you when the building was on fire?" one of the reporter asked All Might, still smiling, and replying, "Well, let just say, I was somewhere busy at that moment. I didn't know someone was in trouble when I saw the news. Luckily, I manage to save everyone from that building, with me hoping they Alright".

"All Might!" the Chief called out, walking toward him, "Thank goodness you came. Some mysterious women manage to beat you to it by saving four people out of there".

"Really, who?" All Might asked, quite puzzle by what he meant.

"It would be me", They both turn to face Cybersix and Data 7, both standing there and making eye contact. She doesn't know what to say to him, nor everyone else in this matter. Nobody knows this women, and this is the first time encountering her.

"That the women, Alright", The chief said, "Everyone saw her when she dive straight in the building and save four people from the fire. We don't know who this women, yet".

"I see", All Might begins to walk toward her, "Greeting, so you the one that save four lives, correct?"

"Yes".

"Well, I congrats you of saving them", All Might pull out his hand to shake her, "The names All Might, yours?"

"I...can't talk right now, sorry", She replied, making All Might confuse and puzzle, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, it...I need to go somewhere important", Cybersix said, with Data 7 understood what she meant. She try to walk away, but was call off by the Chief, "Hang on a second! What important? Who are you? and why did you-"

"Chief, let her go", All Might told him, and turn to her, "I understood what you mean. now go".

"Thanks, All Might", Cybersix and Data 7 jump ontop of the another building, with everyone seeing her disppear in the darkness. Everyone has tons and tons of question about the mysterious women.

"Why did you let her to go?" The chief asked.

"I don't know, but it feels like she has a important buisness to do", All Might replied, "Still though, I am curious if we will meet again. I do want to know who she is and where she from. but for now, we need to focus on this situation".

"Right All Might", After the Chief goes out to do his duty, All Might stand here, looking at the last spot where she went off. It leaves him a few questions, similar to the rest of everyone mind.

"Was that a good idea? Avoiding him? He doesn't seem that bad of a person" Cybersix thought, running and leaping onto other structures, trying to reach back their resting place, "Then again, I can't let myself be distracted. I need to found Jose and get back home. God knows how long I have to stay here".

* * *

In a fancy and expensive hotel, locating at the six floor; Jose was on the bed, calling the manager through the phone about his issue, all while the Fixed Idea patrol outside the room, checking if anyone want to bother them.

"Listen here, you fat, bald moron", Jose said, "I need my lobster dinner, now. I don't care if you guys ran out. just steal one from one of your customers, or else. Got that?! Good, send it to me now, and don't try to call the police or else I'll give you a one out of ten star for your service, Okay?! Get here before eleven!"

Jose hang up the phone, with his Techno servents awaiting for his command.

"Stupid service around here", Jose complain, "Don't they see a young, pure child starving here? I knew this was a bad idea to sleep here",

"uhhh, maybe while you wait for dinner, you should watch some TV", Slyvestor suggest, "Maybe that could give you more insight about this world".

"Yeah, you right", Jose agree, "Turn on the TV, fool!"

The Techno did as command and turn it on by a remote. Just at a right time, it was showing a news report on a fire incident.

"Hey look, a news that isn't mentioning anyone dying", Jose sarcastically comment, "How unfortunate, change it".

Before He can switch to a different channel, he was stop when both of them heard what the news anchor mention, "While the fire began to spread through every level, a mysterious women came by and save four people, before All Might arrive. Here is a still image of her, leaving without a introduction".

The screen then shows Cybersix and Data 7 leaping onto a building. This caught Jose attention, "It...It Cybersix! and she's here!"

"But...that impossible".

The news anchor continue, "Reporters said the women and the panther came and went, without any further question about them. Some withnesses report of her seeming worry about something".

It cut to All Might interview of the women, "I don't know who she is and where she's off to, but if she watching this. We all owe her a thanks for the services she did. Where ever she is, I hope we will meet again".

Jose clench his teeth shut, showing his anger on the reports. After all that happening, Cybersix is still alive and well.

"How? How is she still alive?!" Jose thought, growing more angry and angry. The Techno turn off the TV and look at him, awaiting for Jose to jump up and down, and do his tantrum act; but instead, Jose calm himself down, sat down on the bed, and saying, "Guess we have to found a way back home before she does".

The Techno sigh in relief. Then, a knock came from the door, "Excuse me, I have a address for Jose?"

"Open the door, you skinny, flat head!" Jose yelled at him, "My dinner is here!"

The techno did as command; and while Jose think, he can't put a finger on it how Cybersix manage to survive. Sure, they survive, but how is it many time he try killing her, she's always one step ahead of him, "It doesn't make sense. That Cyber should have been dead right now. How does she keep going?"

Slyvestor came back, but not the dinner. instead, he brings somekind of paper which confuse and anger Jose further more, "What is that?! Where my dinner, fool! Did my goons ate it? talk to me!"

"Well, it a note. Someone came and wanted me to gi-"

"Give me that!" Jose snatch the paper and read it, "I have no time to explain, meet me at this location".

The paper itself shows nothing, but words and numbers, giving him a understanding that someone want to meet with them.

"Who might this be?" The Techno asked.

"Whoever it is", Jose replied, "It must be someone having a interest on me, probably".

"Shall we get going, Sir? to the location?"

"hmmmmm, will wait, after I'm done with my dinner", Jose said, "Which is twelve thirty already!"

**sorry if this chapter seem a bit fast pace and short, I wanna to move on and finish some other works. Anyways, more chapter will be coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 updates news and a sneak peak

**hi Everyone, just here to update on a sneak peak of the upcoming chapter and some important news. **

**If anyone is wondering, Yes I am very well still alive. The reason for the long and long dire need of new updates from you guys and myself is due to this whole event happening. And also, I had been busy for a while, so that's why it is taking so long. So with that outta the way, I am back to write some new chapters for you guys. Here is a sneak peak at a upcoming chapter. **

* * *

Jose and his goons made their way inside of a abanonded warehouse. It was so abandoned, there was not a single thing left behind. No chairs, no tables, no paper, just dust everyhwere, Except for one; For one, there was a figure standing in the middle of the structure, looking away from Jose. This stranger was tall, but due it looking like it was hunch over, it was hard to tell. It was wearing a long, brown coat and it is wearing somekind of hoody. The others were quite friengthen by it, but Jose press on, asking the mysterious figure on point, "You! Are you the stranger that send us this mail? Huh, answer me!"

"Sir, I think it's better if you-" the Techno try to suggest a different attuide, but Jose had none of it.

"SHUT UP!" Jose told him and demanded the figure again, "Listen here! If you don't answer me, now! Me and my gentlemens will likely twist your whole body like a pretzel. Now tell me who you are!"

The figure turn, facing Jose with no visible face being shown. It was cover up by the darkness of it hood. The voice begin to speak, sounding raspy and slow, "Quite a brat you are".

Jose, feeling offensive by that word, kept his anger down, and resume speaking, "Who are you? and why did you bring us here?"

The stranger chuckle, holding out his hand and showing it furry, cricket hands, "I was interest in you, when I first saw you".

"Huh, what?"

"I am curious onto why and how you manage to arrive here", The stranger continue, "I wish to make a propasel for you".

"For me? For what?"

"For a way to get rid of that women and get you back to your world".

Jose and the others were baffle to hear that. Who was he? How did he know about them? And had he spy on them? All those question cramble Jose mind, "Look sir, I don't know what you babbling about. You didn't even answer my question, who are you?"

"Hmmm...very well, I am only refer to as...the red star eye".

"The red eye, Why?"

"I'll explain that later", Stranger said, "For now, I wanted to make an propasel for you. I can get you both back to your world and get rid of this so called, Cybersix. I know some materiald that could help you get back to your homeworld in just a day or two".

This seems to bring some relief to them, knowing someone will help them with their cause. But Jose was a little speculate, "Sounds interesting...but what's your bargain? Why'd you want to help us?"

"Simple, so I can get back to my world, just like you".

* * *

**who's this stranger you may asked? Well, I'll give you a hint. He's not an OC, nor he is in this world, but from a different world. Future chapters will reveal the identity of this stranger. For now, stay tune for more Cybersix adventure. **


End file.
